<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кошачьи ушки by stary_melnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819161">Кошачьи ушки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik'>stary_melnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Азирафаэль приютил кота.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Синяя таблетка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примешь синюю таблетку, и сказке конец. Ты проснёшься в своей постели и поверишь, что это был сон. Примешь красную таблетку - войдёшь в страну чудес, я покажу тебе, глубока ли кроличья нора (с).<br/>Побочные действия после принятия обеих таблеток сразу не изучены. Употреблять на свой страх и риск =)</p><p>Фанфик написан по чудесному арту потрясающего художника: https://twitter.com/everyfreckles/status/1246535269937012743</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Азирафаэль не то чтобы не любил животных... по долгу службы он любил всех живых тварей, что обитали на свете, но любил образно, со стороны, как люди любят своих племянников и племянниц — всё замечательно, пока ты не остаёшься с ними наедине.<br/>
На самом деле единственным животным, с которым он готов был иметь дело, — хотя вслух он в этом едва ли бы признался, — был Кроули, и то, когда тот не был змеёй. </p><p>Поэтому, когда в половине двенадцатого ночи  чья-то когтистая лапа жалобно заскреблась в дверь книжного магазина, Азирафаэль даже не подумал о том, чтобы отворить её и приютить несчастного зверя.<br/>
Он мужественно высидел целых пять минут, старательно игнорируя скребущие звуки и требовательное мяуканье, но когда поймал себя на том, что вот уже в десятый раз читает одну и ту же строчку, признал, что в этом сражении он проиграл.<br/>
Азирафаэлю стало интересно, какая божья тварь может так неистово добиваться его внимания.<br/>
Мысль о том, что это какая-то злая шутка Кроули, мелькнула у него в тот момент, когда, открыв дверь, он обнаружил на пороге чёрный взъерошенный шарик укоризненно смотрящий на него жёлтыми глазами.<br/>
— Кроули?<br/>
В ответ ему что-то возмущённо промяукали и, не теряя времени, быстро проскользнули в магазин.<br/>
Азирафаэль, всё ещё придерживая дверь, проследил взглядом за тем, как чёрный пушистый кот по-хозяйски обогнул несколько полок и вальяжно разлёгся на любимом диване Кроули.<br/>
Азирафаэль закрыл дверь и, повторив кошачий путь, сел в кресло напротив.<br/>
— Мой дорогой, что произошло?<br/>
Вместо ответа Кроули улёгся на спину, раскинул задние лапы, вытянул передние и снова уставился на Азирафаэля.<br/>
— Хорошо. Ты, конечно, можешь остаться, но я надеюсь, это ненадолго?..<br/>
Последнее слово прозвучало не то со страхом, не то с надеждой. К таким резким  переменам в своей жизни ангел не был готов абсолютно.<br/>
Решив, что ему сейчас не повредит чашечка какао, Азирафаэль встал и, обойдя диван, отправился на кухню, на секунду задержавшись около своего гостя. Он протянул руку и легко погладил чёрную шерсть. Кроули оказался тёплым и очень мягким. Он сразу же начал громко урчать, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.<br/>
Внезапно мысль о появлении питомца перестала казаться Азирафаэлю такой уж пугающей. Тем более это всё временно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Азирафаэль слишком быстро привык к тому, что у него есть кот. Правда, эта истина открылась ему не сразу.<p>Сначала в книжном магазине появился лоток, и Азирафаэль полдня потратил на то, чтобы уговорить Кроули туда «сходить», в конце концов используя даже такие приёмы как подкуп и шантаж.<br/>
На кухне теперь стояли две миски, которые, правда, по большей части пустовали, потому что Кроули предпочитал есть то, что было в тарелке Азирафаэля.<br/>
Азирафаэль не знал, как выглядят шлейки для кошек, так что ему пришлось отправиться в зоомагазин. Таким образом, в его книжном появились кошачий домик, мягкая подстилка, девять звенящих шариков, две палки с птичкой и рыбкой на концах, когтеточка с запахом кошачьей мяты, три плюшевых мышки и несколько массажных щёток.<br/>
Про шлейку Азирафаэль вспомнил, только когда вернулся домой.</p><p>Оказалось, что иметь кота даже выгодно — Кроули успешно отваживал непрошенных покупателей, у каждого второго из которых была аллергия на шерсть. Те, у кого её не было, спешили покинуть магазин после того, как Кроули на них шипел или пытался наброситься. После таких выступлений, правда, Азирафаэль вынужден был отчитывать его, но надолго запала не хватало — как только Кроули оказывался у Азирафаэля на руках, он начинал так громко урчать, что единственное, что оставалось сделать — улыбнуться и прижать к себе. Естественно, все мысли о наказании тут же вылетали из головы.</p><p>Несмотря на это Азирафаэль очень скучал по привычной человеческой форме Кроули, хотя читать с урчащим тёплым комочком на коленях было, конечно, очень приятно. Почти так же приятно, как если бы это была уютно устроившаяся рыжая голова.<br/>
Азирафаэль проштудировал все книги по демонической магии, что у него хранились, хотя это и приносило ему некоторый дискомфорт — пальцы жгло даже через толстые перчатки, а глаза неимоверно уставали уже на второй странице.<br/>
Когда эти усилия ни к чему не привели, Азирафаэль отправился Наверх, надеясь узнать что-нибудь от ангелов. Кроули могли проклясть как демоны, так и ангелы, и учитывая, что оба офиса при том, что не должны были контактировать друг с другом, знали всё обо всех, для Азирафаэля лучшего варианта просто не было.<br/>
Как назло, и это не сработало — о Кроули ни разу не заговорил ни один ангел. Отчаявшись, Азирафаэль даже несколько раз намекнул о превращениях демонов в различных животных, и конкретно в котов, но никто из коллег о таком не слышал.</p><p>Вечером того же дня Азирафаэль разместился на диване в магазине и рассеянно гладил Кроули, нагло занявшего большую часть подушек. С того момента, как он поскрёбся в дверь, прошло чуть меньше месяца, и Азирафаэль ещё не смирился с тем, что его лучший друг отныне будет сопровождать его в парк только лишь затем, чтобы попробовать догнать стаю голубей или получить в глаз от утки… это было тоже замечательно и интересно, но всё равно не так, как он привык за сотни и тысячи лет.<br/>
Азирафаэль настолько углубился в свои мысли, что не услышал звонка телефона, а потом ещё трёх, за ним последовавших. Так же он проигнорировал очень настойчивый стук в дверь и подскочил на диване лишь тогда, когда дверь книжного, чуть ли не сорванная с петель, резко распахнулась.<br/>
— Ангел! У тебя всё в порядке?! Я звонил… — Кроули запнулся на половине предложения, внимательно посмотрев на диван. Рука Азирафаэля всё ещё механически поглаживала невозмутимое животное.<br/>
Азирафаэль открыл рот. Затем закрыл. Он посмотрел на Кроули, потом на кота. Потом опять на Кроули.<br/>
Он поднял кота, который, что было не удивительно, стал недоволен тем, что его перестали гладить, да ещё и так грубо сняли с нагретого места. Он повис в руках Азирафаэля, глядя на него с нескрываемым неодобрением. Кроули подошёл ближе и, сняв очки, посмотрел на Азирафаэля с той же эмоцией.<br/>
Кот был поразительно похож на Кроули, но всё же цвет его глаз отличался от цвета глаз демона. Почти незаметно, но отличался. Теперь Азирафаэль это точно запомнит.<br/>
Вздохнув, он положил кота, которому теперь надо было придумать новое имя, себе на колени. Кроули тут же развалился на освободившейся стороне дивана, получив от кота злобный взгляд и тихое шипение.<br/>
— Вот так, стоило отлучиться во внеплановую командировку на Гаити, как ты сразу нашёл мне замену, — с притворным огорчением вздохнул Кроули.<br/>
— О, не стоит ревновать, мой дорогой. У тебя есть некоторые преимущества перед этим котом, — Кроули заинтересованно выгнул брови, но Азирафаэль не решился уточнить, что таких преимуществ на самом деле было очень и очень много, начиная хотя бы с того, что Кроули не надо было приучать к лотку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Красная таблетка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда это случилось ещё раз, Азирафаэль всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы захлопнуть дверь прямо перед носом наглой чёрной морды. В конце концов он владел книжным магазином, а не питомником! </p>
<p>Оба Кроули сразу же невзлюбили друг друга, и Азирафаэлю пришлось думать о том, куда деть одного из них. Почему-то в голову сразу же пришла Анафема, хотя Азирафаэль никогда не считал себя предубеждённым… Тем не менее мисс Девайс сразу же согласилась взять себе «чудесного кота», ловко выскочившего из переноски прямо ей на руки. Кроули назвал животное лицемером, незаметно для Анафемы потирая кисти, на которых красовалось по меньшей мере с десяток глубоких царапин — именно ему пришлось ловить кота, пока Азирафаэль искал переноску.<br/>Анафема назвала кота Кексиком по ей одной известным причинам, но Азирафаэль нашёл эту кличку очаровательной. Кроули успешно изобразил рвотные позывы, за что абсолютно случайно получил по ноге.</p>
<p>С того дня прошло всего лишь пять лет, и вот на пороге магазина снова сидел кот. Азирафаэль поднял его так, чтобы чёрная морда оказалась на уровне лица. Он постарался игнорировать приятное ощущение тёплой пушистой тяжести, что сделать было сложно, потому что кот сразу же включил режим урчания на максимальную громкость. <br/>Азирафаэль сурово сдвинул брови — он решил не показывать коту, насколько ему приятно его держать. Не к месту вспомнился Кроули с его не в меру суровыми воспитательными методами, которые, впрочем, как нельзя кстати подошли бы этому исчадию ада, хотя об этом Азирафаэль узнал чуть позже. <br/>Пока же он находился в блаженном неведении, рассматривая яркие жёлтые глаза и старательно игнорируя ту мысль, что пришла к нему с появлением первого кота.<br/>В конце концов чёрная лапа мягко коснулась щеки Азирафаэля. Одновременно с этим в голове раздался знакомый голос:<br/>— <i>Да, ангел, это я. Ни о чём не спрашивай.</i><br/>От неожиданности Азирафаэль чуть не выронил его. Впрочем, Кроули в следующий момент убрал лапу и, вывернувшись из рук, спрыгнул на пол. Знакомо покачивая пушистой задницей, он удалился в дальнюю комнату, и Азирафаэль подумал, что после такого больше не спутает с ним ни одного чёрного кота.<br/>Кроули наотрез отказался рассказывать, что с ним случилось и, положив свою лапу Азирафаэлю на ладонь, говорил, что скоро всё само пройдёт.<br/>Азирафаэль опрометчиво согласился с тем, что Кроули может остаться у него и, вздохнув, откупорил бутылку вина.<br/>Под жалобный взгляд жёлтых глаз он налил вино и в блюдце. Вывод напросился через пять минут, когда Кроули, упав с дивана, неловко поднялся на четыре лапы, пошатнулся и сблевал прямо на ковёр.<br/>Азирафаэль убрал бутылку до лучших времён.</p>
<p>С того самого дня жизнь Азирафаэля превратилась в ад. Конечно, у него был слишком скудный опыт проживания с домашними животными, но он точно не ожидал тех сюрпризов, что начал вытворять Кроули после того, как проспался с кошачьего похмелья.<br/>Во-первых, что было, конечно, больше плюсом, в отличие от Кексика, Кроули выпроваживал посетителей ещё на пороге, ловко пикируя с ближайшей книжной полки и целясь противнику прямо в голову. Азирафаэль успевал подскочить только к тому моменту, когда дверь уже громко захлопывалась с той стороны. С улицы были слышны несдержанные проклятия, заставлявшие Азирафаэля краснеть.<br/>Кроули требовал к себе абсолютного и безраздельного внимания. Он ложился рядом с Азирафаэлем на диван, когда тот читал, и тыкался мордой в ладонь. Азирафаэль, не отрываясь от книги, начинал гладить Кроули, слушая в ответ довольное урчание. Идиллия продолжалась не больше трёх минут — Кроули ни с того ни с сего резко выворачивался, выпускал когти, захватывал передними лапами ладонь и с безумно горящими глазами начинал больно царапаться задними лапами и злобно кусать пальцы. В первый раз он разодрал Азирафаэлю руку так, что она выглядела, будто того сутки пытали с помощью тысячи игл. <br/>Со временем Азирафаэль научился вырываться прежде, чем наступит непоправимое, но Кроули нашёл ещё один способ выводить его из себя.<br/>Азирафаэль сидел за столом и изучал новую книгу пророчеств, когда Кроули с грацией картошки запрыгнул прямо на раскрытые страницы. Азирафаэль только открыл рот, чтобы справедливо возмутиться, но Кроули ловко махнул хвостом, попав Азирафаэлю прямо по губам. Он несколько раз прошёлся по книге взад-вперёд, намереваясь, очевидно, лечь прямо на неё, и попутно тёрся всем позвоночником об нос Азирафаэля. Кроули настолько увлёкся, что в какой-то момент опрокинул стоящую неподалёку чашку, чай из которой разлился прямо на страницы книги.<br/>Пятого марта в семь часов сорок три минуты после полудня в Кроули впервые полетел ботинок.</p>
<p>В конце концов Кроули пришлось купить ошейник с бубенчиком, потому что этот изверг мог на полдня где-нибудь затаиться, а потом внезапно вцепиться в штанину, когда Азирафаэль садился на диван.<br/>Кроули бубенчик возненавидел — первые полчаса он бессистемно носился по всему магазину, попутно пытаясь снять с себя громкий ошейник. И хотя он снёс несколько книжных стопок, Азирафаэль не мог на это злиться по той простой причине, что был занят тем, что старался не согнуться пополам от смеха. <br/>Вечером того же дня Азирафаэль поймал Кроули, который всё ещё был обижен на весь мир и, в частности, на своего временного хозяина. Азирафаэль усадил его на колени и начал гладить так, как он выяснил, больше всего нравилось Кроули — пройтись ладонью по выступающему позвоночнику, почесать шею и макушку, и напоследок, уши… пушистый засранец от этого разве что не растекался.<br/>Кроули считал, что Азирафаэль его слышал только когда он хотел этого, но на самом деле Азирафаэлю было достаточно любого тактильного контакта для того, чтобы узнать, о чём думает его друг. <br/>— <i>О Бо… Са… Азирафаэль... пожалуйста, не останавливайся… я так люблю тебя…</i><br/>В первый раз, когда Азирафаэль услышал нечто подобное, он испугался, но, в конце концов, разве не знал он об этих чувствах? Разве он не разделял их? Другой вопрос, что они оба были в достаточной степени трусами, чтобы признаться в чувствах друг другу, но теперь Азирафаэль был твёрдо намерен это исправить, как только Кроули снова станет человеком.<br/>Упёртый демон так и не признался, что с ним произошло — создавалось впечатление, что он стесняется чего-то, и зная драматическую натуру друга, Азирафаэль понимал, что правду из него никакими пытками не вытянуть.<br/>Когда Азирафаэль перестал гладить Кроули, тот встал и потянулся, прямо не слезая с колен и вонзая когти в бёдра Азирафаэлю.<br/>— Я могу купить ботинки с металлическим носом, Кроули, — предупредил его Азирафаэль, морщась от неприятных ощущений.<br/>Кроули в ответ уткнулся мордой ему в нос и несколько раз потёрся о него своим влажным носом и головой, продолжая урчать как трактор и заставляя прикрывать глаза от удовольствия. После таких поцелуев Азирафаэль просто не мог на него сердиться, и Кроули пользовался этим постоянно.</p>
<p>Зная, что Азирафаэль в конце концов простит его за все выходки, Кроули втискивался между ним и книгой, с какой-то отнюдь не кошачьей силой толкал его на подушки и удобно устраивался на ангельской груди, умудрившись подставить пушистую задницу под нос и несколько раз провести хвостом по лицу. Азирафаэлю казалось, что количество шерсти, попавшее ему в рот и нос за эти месяцы, заметно превосходит приемлемое, но пока он от неё отплёвывался, чтобы в следующий миг высказать всё своё недовольство, Кроули уже успевал уснуть. Он выглядел таким красивым, милым и удовлетворённым, когда лежал так на груди, что Азирафаэль снова сдавался.<br/>Читать в такой позе было совершенно неудобно, поэтому так Кроули приучил Азирафаэля спать.<br/>Спальня на втором этаже очень удивилась, когда её каждую ночь стали использовать по назначению. </p>
<p>В одну из таких ночей Азирафаэль проснулся от того, что ему стало тяжело дышать. Конечно, когда Кроули расслаблялся или засыпал, он становился тяжёлым, но сейчас складывалось такое впечатление, что на Азирафаэле лежит не кот, а человек.<br/>Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза и уставился на чёрные подрагивающие во сне уши. Всё бы было нормально, если бы эти уши не терялись где-то среди рыжих волос головы Кроули. Азирафаэль провёл ладонью по вискам и нащупал и человеческие уши. <br/>Это было очень странно.<br/>Азирафаэль приподнялся на локтях. В лунном свете ему отчётливо стала видна вся картина. Кроули, съехав головой Азирафаэлю на живот, лежал абсолютно голый, и помимо чёрных кошачьих ушей у него сохранился ещё и длинный и хвост.<br/>— Ох, Боже милостивый, — прошептал Азирафаэль, не вполне доверяя своим глазам.<br/>Очевидно, две пары ушей остались у Кроули не просто для красоты. Он что-то пробубнил, — хорошо хоть по-человечески, — потянулся и под звон бубенчика сел на постели. <br/>Кроули размял шею и по-кошачьи провёл рукой по лицу. Чуда не произошло, из одежды на нём всё ещё был лишь бубенчик, и Азирафаэль не смог противостоять желанию осмотреть всего демона с ног до головы. Он даже не врал себе о том, что делает это лишь потому, что соскучился. По крайней мере его напрягшийся член не дал бы ему соврать.<br/>— Кроули… ты как себя чувствуешь? — сев на кровати и прикрывшись одеялом, спросил Азирафаэль.<br/>—  Я не выспался, ангел, ты меня разбудил, — Кроули  встал на колени и локти и, совершенно не стесняясь, с наслаждением прогнулся. При этом он издавал странные восхитительные звуки, которые заставили Азирафаэля застонать. <br/>В комнате стало жарко, и даже свободные пижамные штаны вдруг оказались безумно тесными.<br/>— А с тобой-то всё хорошо? — вернул вопрос Кроули. Он подполз к Азирафаэлю и внимательно заглянул ему в глаза. — У тебя расширены зрачки.<br/>— Это потому что сейчас темно…<br/>— И ты пахнешь… — Кроули придвинулся совсем близко и прижался носом к шее Азирафаэля. Казалось, он даже заурчал. — Возбуждением…<br/>Спина Азирафаэля покрылась мурашками, когда Кроули прошептал последнее слово и, словно не сдержавшись, облизал ему шею.<br/>— Гос-с-споди, Кроули…<br/>— Давай сегодня обойдёмся без него, м-м-м?<br/>Им абсолютно точно надо было поговорить о том, что происходит, почему Кроули был котом, а потом вдруг перестал, но остался с некоторым набором визуальных и характерных кошачьих черт. <br/>При этом Кроули вёл себя странно даже по меркам, которые Азирафаэль обычно к нему применял, но произнести хоть слово или хотя бы протестующий звук у Азирафаэля не получалось: Кроули, его Кроули наконец был рядом и делал тот шаг вперёд, на который ангел так и не решился. <br/>Горячая рука очень быстро расправилась с пуговицами на рубашке, и Азирафаэль сам помог от неё избавиться. Его била дрожь оттого, как близко был Кроули, с какой нежностью и еле сдерживаемой страстью он касался его, как сам дрожал, когда Азирафаэль трогал горячее напряжённое тело… Казалось, что всё это сон, поэтому он всеми силами старался не выпускать Кроули из объятий. Азирафаэль сейчас готов был согласиться на что угодно, лишь бы Кроули тоже не останавливался, лишь бы продолжал прижиматься к его шее и шептать глупые и непонятные слова.<br/>Пижамные штаны улетели куда-то в сторону рубашки, а Кроули сел на колени к Азирафаэлю.<br/>— Ты потрясающий, — выдохнул Азирафаэль, пожирая Кроули  взглядом. Всё его тело, и особенно чёрные уши сводили с ума.<br/>В ответ Кроули лишь улыбнулся, обхватил оба члена и начал двигать ладонью, заставляя Азирафаэля ныть и выгибаться, жаждать большего и умолять. Он не ожидал, что такое простое соприкосновение вызовет в теле столь бурную реакцию, но это был Кроули, а с ним и не могло быть по-другому — только странно и особенно.<br/>Азирафаэль почувствовал, как ногу обвил неожиданно сильный хвост и, подрагивая, крепко сжал её. <br/>— Кроули… пожалуйста?..<br/>— Что, ангел? — подразнивая, спросил Кроули, сжимая ладонь на членах в том же ритме, что собственный хвост на ноге Азирафаэля.<br/>— Я хочу тебя… — задыхаясь и пряча покрасневшее лицо в ладонях, пробормотал Азирафаэль.<br/>Кроули разжал ладонь и убрал хвост. Азирафаэль сквозь пальцы видел, как он буквально стекает с колен и, раздвинув Азирафаэлю ноги, становится уже между ними.<br/>Чтобы не издать какой-нибудь очередной странный звук, пришлось закусить губу, наблюдая за тем, как Кроули облизывает пальцы и приставляет их ко входу. Кроули не сводил с него взгляда, безошибочно находя глаза Азирафаэля за ладонями. Он растягивал его неторопливо, бережно и успокаивающе водил другой рукой по расслабленному телу, пока Азирафаэль не оторвал руки от лица, чтобы снова прикоснуться к Кроули.<br/>— Ты не представляешь, как я по тебе скучал, ангел, — сверкнув тёплой улыбкой, пробормотал Кроули, вставляя в него ещё два пальца.<br/>Азирафаэль, рвано дыша и ёрзая, сжимал своими руками бёдра Кроули и старался двигаться ему навстречу. Щёки горели от неимоверного удовольствия, глаза слезились оттого, что он постоянно держал их открытыми, а член уже слишком сильно болел. Он хотел большего, и Кроули это видел. Он будто издевался, сгибая пальцы то под одним углом, то под другим, вынуждая Азирафаэля давиться стонами и выгибаться так, как раньше бы и не приснилось.<br/>В конце концов Азирафаэль не выдержал этой пытки и притянул Кроули к себе. Он сжал ладони на влажном затылке и впервые поцеловал Кроули. Это было странно, с непривычки и в силу нетерпения, которое испытывали оба, они стукнулись зубами, а Кроули прокусил Азирафаэлю губу. Они улыбнулись друг другу прямо в поцелуй и продолжили уже не торопясь, впервые за много лет изучая друг друга. <br/>Кроули вошёл в него, не разрывая поцелуя, он начал двигаться, ни на секунду не отрываясь. Они перестали дышать, не желая отрываться друг от друга, Азирафаэль сжимался вокруг Кроули и стискивал его в объятиях, отвечая на почти удушающие объятия. Он собственнически обхватил демона за задницу и сам начал направлять движения — резче, глубже, больше. Азирафаэль хотел всего Кроули, он жаждал забрать его душу и тело. Он хотел, чтобы Кроули принадлежал ему и только ему одному.<br/>— Я… твой, твой, ангел… — словно услышав эти страшные собственнические мысли, шептал Кроули. — А ты — мой…<br/>Азирафаэль быстро кивал головой, приближаясь к оргазму. Он отчаянно хватался за худые ягодицы, как будто только они могли стать для него спасательный кругом в том море, где он сотни лет тонул.<br/>Маячавший сзади чёрный хвост выгнулся и замер, а напрягшиеся уши совсем приникли к голове — Кроули тоже был на пределе.<br/>Он умудрился просунуть между ними руку, и Азирафаэль кончил тут же, едва пальцы коснулись члена. <br/>Повинуясь странному желанию, Азирафаэль надавил на позвоночник у основания хвоста, и Кроули, громко зашипев, выгнулся и тоже кончил.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль не помнил, сколько они пролежали в обнимку, прежде чем так же и уснуть.<br/>Проснулся он оттого, что чья-то мохнатая лапа методично била его по щеке.<br/>Азирафаэль нехотя разлепил глаза и оказался лицом к морде кота.</p>
<p>Это повторялось ещё пару раз — не каждую ночь, но несколько раз в неделю. Азирафаэль начал задумываться о том, насколько вообще нормально, что по ночам он занимается любовью с котом. Он почти успешно гнал от себя мысли о зоофилии, учитывая, что Кроули, казалось, всё устраивало. По крайней мере, он вообще об этом не упоминал ни в одной из форм.<br/>Азирафаэль начал штудировать демонические талмуды по второму кругу, твёрдо намереваясь либо решить эту проблему, либо выкинуть Кроули на улицу, чтобы тот возвращался только когда снова станет человеком.</p>
<p>Когда неожиданно зашедший в магазин Гавриил был привычно атакован Кроули, Азирафаэль даже не сразу понял, что дело дрянь. Сначала он просто оторвался от очередной книги и, внимательно наблюдая за скачущим Гавриилом, постарался запомнить этот волшебный момент. Азирафаэль не мог бы сказать, кто из них шипел громче, но это было потрясающе.<br/>— Азирафаэль! Ради Бога! Что это за тварь?! — разъярённо прокричал Гавриил, стряхивая с штанины вцепившегося в неё кота.<br/>Азирафаэль быстро забрал Кроули, пока Гавриил не направил на него силу праведного гнева.<br/>— Ох, прости, пожалуйста, это просто мой кот… — начал оправдываться Азирафаэль, прижимая Кроули к груди. — Он слегка дурной.<br/>— Весь в хозяина…<br/>— <i>Что ты сказал?!</i><br/>— Прости, что ты сказал?<br/>— Ничего. И как же зовут эту… прелесть? — почти сохранив на лице учтивое выражение, поинтересовался Гавриил.<br/>— К… Кексик. Я подобрал его на улице несколько лет назад.<br/>Если Кроули в этот момент и фыркнул, оба собеседника предпочли это проигнорировать.<br/>— Забавно…<br/>— Что в этом забавного?<br/>— Сначала я подумал, что это демон Кроули.<br/>— Да, и почему же, интересно? <br/>— Ну, вас в последний раз видели вместе, и недавно наши лишили его сил и превратили в кота.<br/>Азирафаэль с трудом сохранил спокойствие.<br/>— А зачем они это сделали?<br/>— Он вроде бы хотел утащить какую-то книгу из Аббатства Нотли, а там как раз Михаил брифинг с новичками проводила, ну и они вспомнили, как лет пять назад кто-то Наверху шутил о том, как было бы весело превратить демона в кота.<br/>Гавриил закрыл глаза и мечтательно улыбнулся.<br/>— Ясно… действительно, весело получилось, — кисло улыбнулся Азирафаэль.<br/>— Брось, Азирафаэль. Всё будет с ним в порядке — найдёт своих, они вернут ему силы, и дело с концом. <br/>— Да-да, конечно… а ты зачем заходил вообще?<br/>— Ты не ответил на последнее письмо, хотел узнать, что случилось.<br/>— Письмо?.. Ах, да. Я, к сожалению, не успел его распечатать — Кексик на той неделе совершенно от рук отбился и разодрал его. Мне очень жаль, — механически ответил Азирафаэль. <br/>Гавриил встретился взглядом с холодными глазами Кроули и понимающе кивнул.<br/>— Что же, там было одно маленькое задание, но, думаю, что с ним может справиться кто-нибудь другой.<br/>— Да, пожалуй. А мне, наверное, надо будет заняться воспитанием…<br/>Азирафаэль сжал пальцы, и Кроули дёрнулся, стараясь сбежать.<br/>От меня не уйдёшь, дорогой, — мстительно подумал Азирафаэль, вспоминая, куда дел шлейку.<br/>— Тогда не буду тебе мешать! — Гавриил напоследок лучезарно улыбнулся и погрозил Кроули пальцем. <br/>Кроули изобразил рвотный рефлекс.</p>
<p>Как только дверь за Гавриилом закрылась, Азирафаэль тут же наколдовал шлейку, потому что так и не вспомнил, куда её дел. При этом он немного модифицировал её так, чтобы передние лапы Кроули были прижаты к телу, не давая ему возможности сбежать.<br/>— Отняли силы, значит? И всё из-за какой-то книжки! Кроули, Боже, ты идиот! — Причитал Азирафаэль, двигая ковёр и открывая круг. — И я тоже хорош, подал идею… <br/>Азирафаэль изменил несколько символов в кругу и, крепко прижав к себе сопротивляющегося Кроули, сложил руки в молитвенном жесте.<br/>— Прекрати! Это почти не больно!<br/>Азирафаэль закрыл глаза и, игнорируя кошачьи вопли, начал передавать свои силы Кроули.<br/>Прошло всего две минуты, а демон уже стоял рядом, согнувшись и рыча от боли. Азирафаэль сжал его плечо и продолжал вкачивать силы, чтобы и это превращение не оказалось временным. <br/>Он закончил лишь через пять минут, которые Кроули должны были показаться вечностью.<br/>Азирафаэль открыл глаза и увидел рядом с собой связанного, стоящего на коленях демона. Его волосы слиплись от пота, грудная клетка вздымалась, туго натягивая шлейку, бубенчик тихо звенел, когда он сглатывал, но в остальном это был обычный Кроули.<br/>— Ты мне так нервы измотал, — вздохнул Азирафаэль, касаясь чёрных лент, стягивающих руки и грудь.<br/>— Как будто это в первый раз, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Любовь зла…<br/>— Кроули! <br/>Демон поднял голову и закусил губу.<br/>— Ох, прости, пожалуйста, только не бросайся ботинками больше.<br/>— У меня есть идея получше, дорогой.<br/>Кроули вопросительно выгнул бровь, а Азирафаэль молча потянул его наверх.<br/>Этот демон всегда на него так плохо влиял...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>